1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to materials for reducing air pollution, and particularly to a carbon dioxide adsorbent composition made by the treatment of oil fly ash with ammonium hydroxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fly ash is one of the residues generated in combustion, and is formed from the fine particles that rise with the flue gases. Fly ash is generally captured by electrostatic precipitators or other particulate filtration equipment before the flue gases reach the chimneys of coal-fired power plants. Depending upon the source and makeup of the coal being burned, the components of fly ash vary considerably, but all fly ash includes substantial amounts of silicon dioxide (SiO2) (both amorphous and crystalline) and calcium oxide (CaO), both being endemic ingredients in many coal-bearing rock strata.
Fly ash is typically seen as an environmental hazard and is considered a waste product with little to no reclamation potential. Water desalination processes, in particular, create large quantities of fly ash, typically in the form of carbon-rich flue ash. Power plants also produce large quantities of such carbon-rich fly ash, typically from crude and heavy oil processes. For example, in Saudi Arabia, water desalination plants and power plants, which are typically fueled by crude oil or heavy oil, produce large amounts of fly ash daily that may have a carbon content of 80%-90%, the remainder being oxides of silicon, aluminum, nickel, vanadium and iron. Most of this fly ash is treated as waste, and is disposed of at landfills.
Due to the environmental hazards of producing fly ash and disposal of fly ash as a common byproduct of many industrial processes, it would be desirable to provide a method for recycling the fly ash into useful compositions. It would be even more desirable to be able to recycle the fly ash into a composition that could be used to reduce carbon emissions from other processes, thus greatly increasing the environmental aid given by the recycling of the fly ash.
Carbon dioxide is currently considered an air pollutant and a major contributor to the greenhouse effect. Carbon dioxide gas released by the combustion of fossil fuels in motor vehicles and by factories is a prime source of such pollution. A great deal of research is currently devoted to developing materials that will reduce the emission of carbon dioxide from power plants, factories, and motor vehicle emissions.
Thus, a carbon dioxide adsorbent composition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.